Teaching you a Lesson
by Ysiria
Summary: When Suzuno get tired of Nagumo's ways, he decide he will teach him so things... How will it turn out ? Oneshot. The sumary sucks. Chapter two is the same, but written in French. Warning :  soft  YAOI, so Boys' Love
1. English Version

Here's a little oneshot about Gazel and Burn. Well, I use their human name, Suzuno Fuusuke and Naguma Haruya, but I think you'll understand ^^

At first, I writed this story in French, my motherlanguage. So I translated it, which mean it can be strange sometimes. Don't hesitate to tell me about my grammar mistakes and all !

For the disclamer, I guess you know I don't own Inazuma Eleven~ Then here we go !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teaching you a Lesson<strong>_

It was really silent in Fire Dragon's training center, and more precisely in Corea's national team's living-room. All players were sleeping, or so they thought. Suzuno Fuusuke, Diamond Dust's ex-captain, was sitting on a armchair, looking at the door with an annoyed expression.

After a few minute, the door opened slowly, and a young teen came in, making as little noise he could. Irritated, Suzuno stood up, arm crossed over his chest, waiting for the other one to switch on the light. When he did, he started to speak.

« Nagumo, where were you ? »

Nagumo Haruya, Prominance's ex-captain, froze where he was covering with bruise, scratches, and he even had a cut on his right cheek.

« Suzuno...

- Don't tell me you went annoying some delinquent ? _Again ?_

- It's not my fault I'm stronger ! Replied the red-haired boy. This time, it's them who came to me, and even if they were five, they couldn't do anything against me, they're pathetic...

- So why did you go out while you know we have a match against Inazuma Japan tomorrow ? »

Nagumo didn't speak a word, shrugging off. He started to walk, and passed Suzuno, who gripped his shoulder.

« Wait a minute ! Can't you think a bit sometimes ? What if you couldn't play tomorrow's game ? You're really irresponsible !

- Oh, come on ! Don't get excited for this ! I'm here and I'm able to play, so leave me alone... »

He brushed off his teammate's hand, looking irritated, and started to move on. Suzuno clenched his fists while bitting his lower lip. Sudenly, he turned around, and walked to Nagumo, grabbing his arm. The red-haired faced him, ready to ask him what he wanted, but the Ice forward pinned him to the ground, overhanging him with his whole body.

« Su... Suzuno ? »

Without any word, he grabbed Nagumo's wrist, immobilizing him. He fixed him with his magnificent blue eyes, and started to talk with a monotonic voice.

« See, you can't even resist me... How can you play a good match tomorrow in your conditions ? »

Slowly, he bend to face the teen under him, whose face was a bright red, and kissed his neck. Nagumo tried to break his teammate's hold, but he was clinging to him too firmly. He couldn't really see his face, but Suzuno seemed to be smiling, as if he was having fun, playing with him like this. Nagumo could feel his heart trob, pounding really fast. But the worst was not come yet. Suzuno had the strange idea to lick the cut on his cheek, and Nagumo's heart missed a beat. He _licked_ him, what was going on his head ! Was Suzuno sick ? But above all, the red-haired was surprised by himself, he didn't try to break free anymore... On the contrary, he had the feeling he _liked_ it... For a last time, Suzuno catched Nagumo's amber eyes, and brushed his lips against gis, before getting up in front of his teammate.

« Now you know you're weakened, I hope it will teach you a lesson... »

Nagumo sat up, touching his lips with his fingers, while Suzuno turned, ready to go. One of his usual grin were on his lips, and he quickly got up, something on his mind.

« Suzuno ! »

While the silver-haired turned around, Nagumo pinned him against the wall, his grin growing larger.

« I won't go out and play anymore, but to make up for it you'll have to entertain me, so this way I won't be tempted to change my mind...

- What are you... »

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, Nagumo vigorously put his lips on his. Suzuno's eyes widened, and his heart was beating soundly against his chest. Face bright red, he put his hand on the teen's back, keeping close to him, his eyes now half closed. He didnt even try, didn't aven _want_ to resist when Nagumo's tongue asked for entrance, and thei kiss went on until they both went out of breath. As red as their team's unoform, Suzuno looked at his teammate, embarassed, and then looked away while ruffling his own hair.

« How did it come to this ?

- Whatever, from now on I'll rely on you, please entertain me~ »

Burning a scarlet red, Suzuno gently pushed his former rival.

« You're a big idiot », he whispered with a sweet voice.

On the morning, during the team's breakfast, the two teens from Aliea had big rings under their eyes, and yawned a lot. Aphrodi, the other forward of the team, stared at them, and asked, raising an eyebrow.

« What were you doing to be this tired ? »

Suzuno looked at the red-haired, his cheek slightly pink. The teen grinned, then looked at the blonde. What he said said turned Suzuno as red as a tomato, and their teammates all coughed, choking because of what they were eating or drinking. What did the forward said ? Well...

« We tighten our bounds... We became _reaaaaaaly_ close, you can guess what happened then~ »

* * *

><p>And, here we go ! =D So, what did you thought about it ? Don't hesitate to Review, I'll be glad to ear your criticism, advice, and all ^^<p> 


	2. French Version

Le silence régnait dans la salle commune du centre d'entraînement des Fire Dragon, l'équipe nationale de Corée. Tous les joueurs étaient couchés, enfin presque. Suzuno Fuusuke, l'ex-capitaine de Diamond Dust, était assis sur un des nombreux fauteuils et fixait la porte d'entrée d'un air exaspéré.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, et un jeune homme entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Agacé, Suzuno se leva, les bras croisés, et attendit que l'autre allume la lumière pour parler.

« Nagumo, t'étais passé où ? »

Nagumo Haruya, ex-capitaine de Prominance, se figea sur place. Il était couvert de bleus, d'égratignures, et il avait même une coupure au niveau de la joue.

« Suzuno...

Me dis pas que t'as été chercher des noises à des voyous ?

Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je suis le plus fort, répliqua le rouquin. Ils s'y mettent à plusieurs mais ils arrivent pas à avoir le dessus, ils sont pathétiques...

Et pourquoi t'es sorti alors qu'on a notre match contre Inazuma Japan demain ? »

Nagumo se tût, et haussa les épaules. Il avança dans la salle commune et passa à côté de Suzuno, qui l'attrapa par l'épaule.

« Attends un peu ! Tu réfléchis des fois ? Et si t'avais pas pu jouer le match de demain ? T'es vraiment irresponsable !

Oh c'est bon, tu vas pas t'énerver ! Je suis là et je vais pouvoir le jouer ton match... Ce que tu peux être coincé parfois. »

Il dégagea la main de son équipier, l'air agacé, et commença à s'éloigner. Suzuno serra le poing tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Faisant volte-face brusquement, il s'avança en direction de Nagumo, qu'il attrapa par le bras. Ce dernier se retourna, prêt à demander ce qu'il lui voulait, mais l'attaquant de glace la plaqua au sol, le surplombant de tout son corps.

« Su... Suzuno ? »

Sans un mot, il attrapa les poignets du rouquin, l'immobilisant complètement. Il planta ses magnifique yeux bleus dans ceux de Nagumo, et commença à parler de manière monotone.

« Tu vois, tu n'arrives même pas à me résister, tu es une vrai loque... Comment tu veux faire un bon match demain dans cet état ? »

Lentement, il se pencha vers le rouquin, qui était étonnamment rouge, et déposa un baisé dans son cou. Nagumo tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de son équipier, mais en vain, ce dernier le tenait bien trop fermement. Il ne voyait pas très bien son visage, mais l'attaquant de glace avait l'air de sourire, comme s'il s'amusait à le tourmenter ainsi. Nagumo sentait son cœur se serrer, et battre anormalement vite. Mais le pire était à venir. Suzuno avait eu l'étrange idée de lécher une des blessures qu'il avait au niveau de la joue, et le cœur de Nagumo loupa un battement. Il l'avait _léché_, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à Suzuno ? Mais surtout, le rouquin était étonné par lui même, qui ne cherchait plus à se débattre. Au contraire, il avait l'impression qu'il _aimait_ ça... Suzuno planta une dernière fois son regard dans ses yeux ambres, et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes, avant de se relever.

« Si t'as compris à quel point ça t'affaiblit, j'espère que tu retiendras la leçon... »

Nagumo se rassit rapidement, portant ses doigts à ses lèvres. Un de ses habituels sourire pris place sur son visage, et il se releva rapidement, une idée en tête.

« Suzuno ! »

Alors que ce dernier se retournait, Nagumo le plaqua contre le mur, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Je n'irai plus traîner juste avant un match, mais en contre partie il faut que tu me gardes occupé, que je ne soit pas tenté de changer d'avis...

Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Nagumo plaqua énergiquement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les yeux de Suzuno s'écarquillèrent, et son cœur frappa énergiquement dans sa poitrine. Rouge, il passa ses mains dans le dos du roux, ses yeux maintenant mi-clos. Il n'opposa aucune résistance quand ce dernier introduit sa langue dans sa bouche, et leur baisé s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce que tous les deux manquent d'air. Complètement rouge, Suzuno regarda son équipier, l'air gêné, et se frotta les cheveux en détournant le regard.

« Comment on en est arrivés à ça ?

Peu importe, je compte sur toi pour me distraire~ »

Virant à l'écarlate, il repoussa doucement son ancien rival.

« Espèce d'idiot » murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le lendemain, lors du déjeuné des Fire Dragon, les deux anciens de l'Académie Alius avaient d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, et baillaient à intervalles régulières. Aphrodi, le troisième attaquant de l'équipe, les fixa avec de grands yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour être si fatigués ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Suzuno regarda le rouquin, les joues rosées. Celui-ci eu un large sourire avant de regarder l'attaquant blond. Ce qu'il allait dire ensuite fit tant rougir Suzuno que son visage avait presque la même couleur que le maillot de l'équipe, dont les membres s'étaient tous étouffés, entendant la révélation de leur attaquant...

« On a resserré nos liens... On est devenu très proches, donc vous devinez la suite~ »

_**Fin**_


End file.
